The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Secret Santa Request for LightLifeHardy


_A/N: K, last Secret Santa Prompt. This one is for LightLifeHardy. I have to say I had a really good time doing this. I've read a lot of awesome fics and have toyed with new pairings that I've never really considered. With that being said, everyone enjoy this last prompt and HAPPY HOLIDAZE!_

* * *

The party was one for the books. Bodies laid strewn everywhere the young man turned; his brown eyes glittering as he tried to locate one body in particular. Next to him his on-off tag partner Primo lay curled up with Cody Rhodes; his arms wrapped tightly around the third-gen superstar and his neck buried in Cody's neck. With a small head shake that he regretted as soon as it happened; all the alcohol coming back and making itself known as his head pounded dully. After blinking a couple of times to clear his vision that had—for some reason—just turned triplicate, Evan carefully picked his way through the sea of bodies. Lying in a pile that Evan wasn't sure was innocent were Adam Copeland, Mike Mizanin, Glenn Jacobs, Mark Calaway, and Jeff Hardy; the latter man being nearly obscured from sight by the others. Evan snorted and continued on, looking around as various groans and whimpers filled the air as some of the other men stirred to a semi form of life.

However no one in Matt Hardy's BCR Dome was the owner himself and that was who Evan was looking for. That dark man had caught him off guard the night before, pulling Evan close and kissing him hard as the Ball touched down and the New Year rolled over. Tongues and hands had roamed and it wasn't long before Evan was whimpering; whining and pawing at Matt in an attempt to rid the man of his clothes. It hadn't mattered then that they were surrounded by people, everyone was really too drunk to care and Evan had seen more of Chris and Paul than he really cared to. His roaming brought him outside of the James Town like building and he looked up at the large brick home; biting his bottom and lip and wondering if he should just go up and knock on the front door.

"Kid, Matt always makes coffee for us the morning after. Just go on up."

Evan jumped and whirled around, groaning as he grabbed his head between his hands and screwed his eyes shut tight. Once the nausea wore off he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him. Christian was leaning up against the door jam, his blue eyes lined with red the lids drooping down as if they were going to slide closed no matter what plans Christian himself had.

"Um do I, knock?"

"Nah." Christian slowly shook his head from side to side wincing with the gentle movement and gripping his stomach tightly. "He leaves the French doors on the patio open just for us. I'll be up in a little bit."

With a smile Christian watched as Evan started up towards the house, his usual bounce highly subdued from it was normally was. Christian felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back; closing his eyes and smiling as warm breath puffed against his neck.

"Does Matt really do that?"

"Nope."

"Then why'd you send him up there."

"Because Tommy, not everyone can be as extreme as you and take what they want, whether they or the thing they want knows it."

"Christian love, I'm too hung over to even pretend to understand what you just said." Tommy laughed as he turned the blonde man around and captured his lips. "Why don't we head back to the ring and go back to sleep."

"Lead the way." Christian smiled as Tommy linked their fingers and lead them back to the ring where they had spent the night.

***

Evan stood outside the French doors, his hands wet with sweat and his heart beating quickly. It shouldn't have been that hard. He and Matt were friends and last night they had both been pretty wasted; they had just gotten caught up in the New Year's spirit. It probably wasn't the first man on man kiss Matt had had; after all Glenn was going around kissing anyone that didn't smack or kick him in the gut. Still the feel of Matt's tongue—although hazy in his memory—against his made Evan shiver and he wished that the kiss had turned into more, even if it would have meant an awkward morning after. Gathering as much courage as he could Evan gripped the decorative knob and turned it, surprised when it actually opened in his hand. The warm air of the house rushed out to greet him and he hurried inside; pulling the door shut tight behind him.

He had stepped into the kitchen and true to Christian's words there was a pot of coffee on percolating, the smell wafting over and tickling Evan's nose. No one else was in the room so either he was the first person to join the land of the living or else they were elsewhere in the home. Deciding that he'd just have a cup of coffee then head out, Evan dug around in the cabinets looking for cup. He had just poured some of the fantastic smelling liquid in his cup when the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention. He looked up and colored immediately when he seen Matt standing barefoot in the doorway to the kitchen in only a pair of old worn out jeans with his eyebrow quirked quizzically.

"Christian said you had coffee for us." Evan blurted out, dropping his eyes to hands to avoid staring at Matt's chest.

"Is that so?"

"Yea."

"Well then, glad to see you made it through the night."

Evan nodded and rolled the warm cup between his palms, listening to Matt shuffle around the kitchen. The sound of coffee being poured into another mug filled the air followed by scrape of a chair against the tiled flooring. No words were spoken and soon Evan was nearly twitching due to his nerves running amok and filling his head with images from the night before. He tipped his cup back and drained the rest of the warm drink, licking his lips as he pushed away from the table and walked over to the sink to rinse out his cup. He flipped the cup upside down in the sink when he was done and was about to turn to say something to Matt when he felt himself pushed up against the counter.

"Matt—" His sentence ended in a whine when he felt teeth graze the back of his neck and hands drifting down his sides then around his waist.

The roaming hands went lower until they cupped the sudden hardness that stretched Evan's jeans; the pad of the thumb flicking back and forth over the outline of the head. Warm breath ghosted over his neck and Evan whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as he pressed against the hot and hard body behind him.

"Why don't we move this upstairs?"

Evan shook his head and pressed back hard into Matt; grinding against the older man obscenely as his face burned hot with the knowledge that any one of their co-workers could walk in at any minute and catch them. Matt chuckled in his ear and popped the button on Evan's jeans, pushing them down quickly and covering Evan's already weeping member with his large warm hands. He felt himself being pushed forwards slightly as Matt used his foot to nudge Evan's legs open wider. It could have classified as an obscene pose; Evan bent over the sink with his hard cock pressed against the cabinet door and his ass exposed. The light slap to the taunt globes made Evan squeak before moaning as Matt sank into him without any preparation.

"Fuck Evan…"

The pain of Matt's rough entry had brought tears to Evan's eyes but he just bit down on his bottom lip and rolled his hips the best he could to relieve some of the pain. Matt hadn't moved and within minutes Evan was wriggling, panting as shoved back against Matt.

"M-move or do something." He whined, his hands clenched on the edge of the counter.

Matt's response was to pull almost all of the way out then sinking back in, his other hand moving just as slow on Evan's shaft. Evan's eyes flew open he arched; Matt having hit some hidden spot in him that increased the feel of each long, slow thrust. Gradually Matt sped up as they both panted and moaned; their slick skin slapping and sliding together as they reached for the ultimate high in unison. Like a wave breaking over the sand at the beach both cried out, Evan shooting his release onto the cabinets and Matt's spurting deeply again and again as their bodies trembled with the after shocks. They stay joined at the counter; Matt's head resting on Evan's shoulder as he circled his arms about Evan's lithe waist and held on tight.

"This is the first year I can honestly say I kept my resolution." Matt said softly.

"And what was that?" Evan yawned; the early morning romp having zapped what little strength he had had.

"Well I can't say I did it all." Matt pulled free and turned Evan around, his warm eyes searching Evan's face. "Evan…I-well, y'see…I've been watching you…and well…"

Evan smiled and took pity on the older man, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room and situating them on the couch; his head lying in Matt's lap.

"Tell me when I wake up again." He murmured as Matt pulled a blanket over them.

"Happy New Years Evy." Matt whispered against Evan's lips as the young man drifted off. "My Resolution was to get you."


End file.
